


There's Nowhere I'd Rather Be Than Here With You

by CasWearsHoodies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boss Dean, Boss!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literally so fluffy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Sex, On Camera, Secretary Castiel, Secretary!Cas, Sex Tapes, Terrible Life AU, Terrible Life!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasWearsHoodies/pseuds/CasWearsHoodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's had a long day at work, so what better way for him and Cas to celebrate their two year anniversary of their marriage proposal than some lazy sex at home on their couch in their living room. Though, that wasn't the only thing going on in the den...</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Nowhere I'd Rather Be Than Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was a bit of a collab. I had my friend [Celia](http://bambiarafangirl.tumblr.com) help me with this in some parts because I've had such a bad writer's block. And she also titled this. I love her and you should too. This is the second fic I've written for my fic giveaway, and this one goes to the lovely Esther at [UndyingDean](http://softcas.co.vu). She asked for a fluffy Terrible Life!AU fic, so I tried to deliver. I hope you like it!

Dean Smith entered his assistant and secretary’s shared office, rubbing his face and trying to wipe the tiredness from his eyes. Zachariah Adler thought it necessary to have a two hour business meeting discussing whether or not the company should revert back to their old light bulbs instead of the eco-friendly ones they use now; all because he thought his office looked dimmer. ‘Rough day at the office’ was an understatement.

“Castiel, I need those Shurley reports organized and on my desk in an hour,” Dean muttered wearily to his secretary typing rapidly on the computer.

“Right away, Mr. Smith,” his secretary replied primly before standing up and fetching a mug of coffee for his boss.

“And cancel my eleven o’clock appointment with Adler, Inias,” Dean told his assistant. “Tell him I have a have a phone conference or something.”

“Of course, Sir,” Inias answered, grabbing the phone off his small desk and dialing the number.

“Lastly, can you two make sure I don’t have any visitors for the rest of the morning?” Dean questioned. “That meeting with the board was rough and rather get some calls over with and clear my head.”

“Yes, Mr. Smith,” Castiel replied. He was the secretary in charge of Dean’s schedule after all. After handing Dean his fresh cup of coffee, made exactly to his liking, he sat back down at his desk and opening his employer’s planner. “Though I’m not cancelling our lunch plans.”

Dean paused at Cas’ desk in front of his own office’s door. Cas, his longest running personal employee, sat there scribbling in Dean’s agenda, moving some dates around. Dean smiled fondly and strode over to his assistant's desk before kissing him on the cheek, “Of course not. Thank you, sweetheart.”

Okay, so maybe Dean’s longest running personal employee also happened to be his husband of almost two years. It wasn’t like it was a big secret or anything. Sure, at first Dean got some flack when it was revealed that a director was dating his secretary. Adler even threatened his job once, but the company needed Dean. And he also made it very clear that if they threatened Cas, he’d leave. Besides, Dean thought that Adler was always a bit more uncomfortable due to the fact that Castiel was a man, and not because of the whole boss-secretary relationship thing.

Though once the announcement of their marriage reached the press, Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc. was immediately thrust into the limelight. It was seen as ‘progressive’ to have a higher up in such a big business be an openly gay engaged man. The whole ordeal was a bit offensive to Dean, - _I work hard every day and all the world cares about is who I’m fucking?_ \- but the positive reviews of the company gave a huge boost to sales.

He did a few press coverages - alone, he refused to let Cas be interviewed by the vultures - and in one of them, accidentally let slip that one of his higher ups were disapproving with the relationship. The public wasn’t happy with the development, so the CEO of the company paid Dean a visit, asking for the name of the supervisor. Two days later, Zachariah was on the news, giving a formal apology to Dean and his fiance. And Adler _never_ apologized to anyone.

So to say his relationship with his boss after that was forced was a bit of an understatement. He only kept up appearances by having the occasional lunch meeting with him, but he really couldn’t stand the guy.

Dean would have thousands of awkward lunches with Zachariah if he meant he got to come home to his beautiful husband every night. God, he really lucked out with Cas. He gave his partner a loving grin before entering his office, shutting his door behind him. He tended to leave it unlocked; Cas was the only one who ever went back there anyway.

If someone would’ve told Dean ten years ago that he was going to be a successful business man, married to a guy, living a domestic life in a nice house outside of Chicago, he would’ve called them ten kinds of crazy and laughed their face. Sure, he always wanted this kind of life, but he’d had a rough time in his early twenties when he went through a dark period after college. He never thought he’d have a future this bright, and he let himself go.

Then his family was there to help him pick up the pieces. Then he took a road trip cross country in his baby, cleared his head, became motivated, and made a plan. A year later, he began interning at Sandover Inc. And now look at him. He was the lead director for the Sales and Marketing department.

Life did him an even bigger solid when he hired Castiel. Dean immediately liked him. He was organized and precise, perfect for the job. And he was pretty hot so that was a plus as well. Dean flirted with him for months before he even got a response, much less got him to agree to a date.

And the rest was history. Sugar-sweet, lovey-dovey history. And Dean didn’t even hate it.

 

\------

 

_Two Years Earlier_

“Cas, c’mon! I want to see the fountain!” Dean complained as Cas viewed the late night scenery, dragging his feet as he took it all in. Despite the city lights blurring the stars out of vision, the moon shone bright over them and the other pedestrians walking along the path through the park.

“It’s not like we haven’t seen it before, Dean,” Castiel replied, taking a few large steps to end up alongside Dean, intertwining their fingers. Dean sighed and relented a little by slowing his pace slightly, but he still kept a brisk walk along the pavement. They were almost there already, but Cas’ tendency to pause his walking and take in his surroundings put them 15 minutes behind schedule. It was one of Cas’ more infuriating quirks, but Dean was transfixed by him all the same.

Tonight was the night. He was going to propose. Dean already knew that he was going to, just three months after he’d met Cas, but his nerves had made him postpone asking for an additional year.

So yeah, tonight was the night.

Hand in hand, Cas and Dean walked around the grove of trees. The lights of the fountain peaked through the foliage, the spring blossoms in full bloom. As they finally began to see the fountain spraying a pattern of complex designs, Dean looked over to see Cas’ face of confusion.

Standing around the fountain in a loose semi-circle was a conjugation of their friends and family; Dean’s friends Benny, Charlie, and Sam Wesson, Dean’s sister Jo, Cas’ brother Gabriel, and Castiel’s friends Garth, Balthazar, and Samandriel. They were all talking amongst themselves, but once the happy couple came into view, they all quieted and smiled.

“Dean, what’s going on?” Cas murmured as he grabbed Dean’s arm with his other hand. Dean just kept walking forward until they were close enough for everyone to hear him. He blew out a breath and finally turned to Cas, wrapping both his hands around his boyfriend’s.

“I invited them. I thought it would be a bit more personal if they were here for this,” Dean said, smiling shyly as he noticed Cas stroking his hands with his thumbs.

“Here for what?” Cas questioned, his face displaying his confusion but ever-steady patience for Dean.

“Um,” Dean huffed a breath and grinned, looking around his crowd of friends as well as some strangers who stopped to see the display. “You know that I love you, right?”

Cas chuckled and peered around as well, “Yes, I love you, too. What’s going on, Dean?”

“I’m getting there. I love you so much, Castiel. And I think I discovered that pretty quickly. You mean more to me than you’ll ever know. So, I was wondering, if you want to I mean…” Dean let go of one of Cas’ hands to reach into the pocket of his sport’s jacket. He pulled out a black velvet box, and Castiel gasped, his free hand flying up to cover his mouth. Dean cleared his throat and presented the box containing a silver band to Cas, getting down on one knee.

“Castiel Novak, will you be the Mrs. Smith to my Mr. Smith?”

What could he say, Dean really liked that movie.

Castiel laughed and shook his head, a few tears falling down his face, “No way.”

Dean felt like throwing up. He thought it was going well. He read all the signs right. Why would Cas say no, _and then laugh about it?_ Dean tried not to look too disappointed as he glanced down at the ground.

“No way am I being the Mrs.,” Cas finished, wiping his eyes. “We can be Mr. and _Mr._ Smith.”

Dean snapped his head back up, the grin morphing back on his face. He laughed and took Castiel’s hand, placing the band on his finger before grabbing his fiance’s face and pulling him into a crushing kiss.

Holy shit, they were engaged.

They finally broke apart to the sound of applause from all around. Along with their friends, the crowd of passer-by’s had grown considerably, surrounding them in congratulations. The happy couple smiled at the congregation, Dean waving his arm in thanks.

After the cheering died down a bit, Dean turned to his fiance - _fiance_ , “Does this mean we can make our own movie then?” He wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis, ensuring that the innuendo wasn’t lost.

Their friends collectively groaned, not missing the mood-breaker that Dean had just laid out. They all started migrating forward, no doubt to congratulate them on their engagement. Dean turned to his friends, happy to greet them, but before any of them had a chance to say anything, Cas leaned in and whispered into Dean’s ear, “If you want to.”

Dean whipped his head around to look at Cas with a dumbstruck face. Did Cas just tell him they could make a sex tape? Dean didn’t have any time to investigate what Cas meant as he was engulfed in a hug by a crying Charlie.

The socialization didn’t last very long before everyone went their separate ways, some to get home to get some sleep before work in the morning, some to get drinks in the name of honoring the happy couple’s engagement. Dean and Cas, were asked to come along, but Cas made it crystal clear to Dean that he wanted to get home now. And if they were really going to go through with what Castiel said earlier, Dean wanted to get to their apartment quickly too.

Dean never drove home so fast in his life. A drive that usually took twenty minutes transformed into seven.

They stood unnecessarily close to each other on the elevator ride up to their condo, and once they got to their place, Cas shoved Dean through the doorway before ripping his jacket off his shoulders. He kissed Dean forcefully against the wall near the door, coming at Dean with such a ferocity that it felt more like they were having angry sex than celebration sex. Dean wasn’t necessarily complaining, but it didn’t feel right.

“Cas,” Dean panted as he pulled his head away from him, “Slow down.”

Castiel backed off slightly, instead moving down to kiss lazily at Dean’s jaw before pulling off entirely. “Okay,” he breathed. “Okay.”

With them momentarily on pause, Dean seized the opportunity to grab Cas’ hand and drag them to their bedroom. Once they were inside with the door closed behind them, Cas turned on Dean and shoved him to the bed. Dean propped himself on his elbows, looking up at Cas with hooded eyes. The blue-eyed man smirked and stroked himself lazily through his pants before turning toward a desk in the corner of the room.

With his back turned, Dean couldn’t really see what he was going for. When Cas finished rummaging through the second drawer and turned around, Dean could see the camcorder in hand. He suppressed a shudder and tracked Castiel as he grinned and walked his way across the room to the dresser in front of the bed.

Cas set the camcorder down, facing the bed, and turned back to Dean, the red light blinking in the dim room.

\------

_Present, Two Years Later_

When Dean came back from spacing out on his proposal, it was a quarter after six, an hour later than Dean usually got off work, and Zachariah was still pacing his office, droning on and on about what meetings and conferences he needed Dean to attend with him in the next few months. He could swear Adler was inventing occasions just to make the list longer.

Just when Dean thought he was wrapping up, Adler sat down in the chair in front of the director’s desk, sinking in the leather with a rubbery squeak, “Now about figures-”

“Zachariah,” he interrupted, clearly fed up. He’d been trying to leave subtle hints that he wished to go home for about twenty minutes now. He was starting to feel himself sweat in the thick blazer he’d slid on to fight the cold. He’d even reverted to stroking the framed photo he had on his desk of him and Cas on their wedding night. It usually made Adler uncomfortable, but it did not have the desired effect this time around. “Tonight is my engagement anniversary, and my husband is waiting for me down in the car. I’ve really gotta get going. This can wait.”

Dean grabbed his satchel and bounded towards his door, gesturing for Adler to walk out ahead of him so he could lock up. He sauntered out, taking his sweet time.

“I suppose I’ll speak to you on Monday, then. Enjoy your evening,” he spat, not even trying to hide his disgust.

Dean brushed it off and locked his door, rushing down the opposite hall Zachariah had taken, racing to get to the elevator. The doors opened quickly, and Dean punched the Basement button repeatedly until the doors slid closed, trying to get to the parking garage as fast as possible. He told Castiel he’d be down to the car in a few minutes when Adler requested to talk to Dean alone.

That was over an hour ago.

He just hoped that Cas hadn’t left him to find his own way home again. It happened once, and that was entirely Dean’s fault. He got to talking to the Tech Support worker named Sam about the new Star Trek movie and he had lost track of time. Castiel waited in the car for fifteen minutes before calling Dean and telling him to ‘Please, take your fucking time, and while you’re at it, take the fucking bus.’ Dean spent a night on the couch for that one. It took Dean a while to realize Cas was jealous, but when he did, he made it up to his husband with some breakfast in bed and some slammin’ shower sex. And now Sam was a close friend of both of theirs, so it all worked out. Eventually.

But no, Castiel was there, sleeping in the passenger seat of Dean’s Impala. He breathed a sigh and rushed to the driver’s side of the car, an apology already on his tongue.

He opened the door as quietly as he could, but Cas still awoke, blinking blearily at Dean. The director slid inside the car and reached across the seat to palm Castiel’s face in his hand before grabbing the keys from where Cas had sat them on the dashboard, “I’m so sorry, baby. I couldn’t get Adler to shut up. Please don’t be mad at me,” he turned his wrist and checked his watch. “If we get home and dress quick, we can still make our reservation at Bocca Bella.”

Cas squinted at Dean, taking in all this information in his half-asleep state, “Why would I be angry?”

Dean shot an incredulous look to his husband before starting the car, “Cas, you’ve been down here for an hour.”

“Oh,” he shifted as Dean began pulling out of the parking garage. “Well, its alright. You couldn’t help it that you were stuck with that assbutt.”

The green-eyed man smiled. If anyone hated Adler more than Dean, it was his Cas. And he could be feisty when he wanted to be, to Dean’s great amusement. He pulled onto the main highway and started the twenty minute drive to their home.

“I know, but its our engagement anniversary,” he reached across the seat with his right hand and grabbed Castiel’s, intertwining their fingers. “I want it to be special.”

“You look exhausted, Dean,” Cas replied, stroking his husband’s hand. “Why don’t we go through a drive thru or something and just go home?”

Dean knew he felt tired, but he thought he wasn’t showing it. Cas was always good at knowing what Dean needed though.

“I love you,” he said, glancing from the road for a moment to look at Cas.

His lover smiled and murmured, “I love you more.” He kissed their connected hands and made himself comfortable while Dean pulled off into the Wendy’s parking lot.

Dean groaned as he looked up at the building, “I’m gonna have to do twenty extra minutes on the treadmill tomorrow.”

Castiel just chuckled and pitched the extra skin of Dean’s stomach through his shirt, “Make this a cheat day or something. Besides, you’re still the hottest man I’ve ever met.”

“Damn straight,” he muttered as they pulled up to the window and placed the orders Dean knew he would regret later.

They ate their burgers in silence on their drive home. He didn’t have to really worry about a mess happening in his car. Cas was immaculate in everything he did. Also, he was just too tired to even half-heartedly complain about anything.

They arrived home later than they had in months, though that was mostly Adler’s fault. Dean pulled up their driveway, hitting the garage door button as he went. He dragged himself out of the car once it was parked and entered their home, Cas close behind.

“Hey Dean,” Cas began in a sensual voice as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. “Can we watch our movie?”

Dean placed his arms over Cas’ on his torso and leaned his head back to nuzzle his nose against his ear before murmuring, “We own a ton of movies, babe. You’re gonna have to be specific.”

“ _Our_ movie.”

Dean froze. Oh. _Oh_. He tightened his grip on Cas’ arms when he started kissing the side of his neck. Dean shivered and turned in Castiel’s embrace.

“I’ll get the movie. Set everything up in the living room.” Dean kissed him once chastely then began up the stairs to the master bedroom. He opened their closet and pulled down the box where they kept all their ‘bedroom supplies’. To say that they’d dabbled in a few things would be a bit of an understatement. They’d decided to make it their lifelong marriage goal to try everything once, and so far they’d been fulfilling that.

With the CD finally in hand, Dean started heading back toward the hallway, undressing as he went. By the time he was back downstairs in the living room, he was fully nude and half hard in anticipation.

The large plasma screen attached to the far wall was already set up on the DVD screen and the lights were dimmed, casting the room in a pale glow. Cas was on the same page as Dean, completely in the buff on the plush couch.

Cas, however, was ahead of the program. He was kneeling on the sofa, grinding softly onto his own hand as he worked himself open on lubed fingers. He moaned when he saw Dean walk into the room, grinning at the flush on his husbands face.

Dean groaned and rubbed his erection at the sight, enjoying the show Cas was putting on. He indulged himself for a few more moments before releasing his cock, letting it hang heavy between his legs. He forced himself to look away as he turned and inserted the DVD into the console.

After hitting a few buttons, he turned back to his husband. Cas smiled coyly at Dean, spreading his legs so he could see where three of his fingers were entering him. He reached out his hand, beckoning Dean closer. He ventured forward until he stood directly in front of Cas, bringing his hand up to run his fingers through his husband’s dark locks. Cas hummed and smiled up at Dean. He retracted his hand from between his legs to place both of them on Dean’s hips, holding him steady as he licked at the head of Dean’s cock. The green-eyed man let out a breathy exhale, moving his hand so that he could stroke Cas’ jaw as he began to swallow him down.

Dean groaned as Cas began to give him a well-practiced blow job, bobbing his head with just the right amount of suction. He could feel himself getting close incredibly fast, so he gripped Cas’ hair lightly and pulled him off his dick with a wet pop.

Cas panted, trying to catch his breath, before yanking on Dean’s arm and pulling him to sit on the couch.

“You’re tired,” Cas said as he placed a kiss below Dean’s ear. “Let me take care of you.”

It was then that Cas stood and bent to grab the remote off the coffee table, Dean giving him a moderately hard slap on the ass in the process. He turned to glare at a chuckling Dean before turning up the volume of the tv.

They’d missed the beginning part, of them undressing and Cas giving Dean a sloppy blowjob. The room was filled with the sounds of Dean already moaning, the screen displaying Cas working him open on his fingers while he massaged his erection. The version of him on the screen threw his head back, gazing at the camera as he let out a particularly long groan.

The in-the-flesh version of Cas sat back on Dean’s lap, grinding down a few times, feigning getting comfortable.

“I want to see the movie, too,” Cas said nonchalantly, continuing to grind circles against Dean’s pelvis. He groaned, feeling his cock throb under Cas’ ministrations. He let Cas move around on his lap until he couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed his husband’s hips roughly and lifted him until his cock head lined up with Cas’ entrance.

“I’m ready,” Cas panted at Dean’s hesitation, but instead of letting Cas sink down onto him, Dean slid one hand down his husband’s back, pressing his fingers between his cheeks. His hand reached Castiel’s hole, two fingers slipping in easily, and Cas whimpered as he rolled against Dean’s fingers.

That was something Dean always liked about Cas. He was so responsive to touch; whether it be sex or just cuddling on the couch. And he never once judged Dean after he found out about his snuggling nature.

Dean wriggled another finger inside of Cas, trying to speed up the process. The video versions of themselves were already with the program, Cas in between Dean’s parted legs, thrusting gently into him. The Dean on the screen pulled Cas down to kiss him, their bodies molded together.

Cas whimpered on top of his lap, rocking lazily against Dean’s hand, “Please…”

“Okay baby,” Dean agreed, pulling his fingers free and placing his hand back on Cas’ hip. But before Dean could lower his husband down himself, Castiel grabbed Dean’s cock and slid down onto him fully with one movement.

“I told you. I’m taking care of you,” Cas muttered, lifting his hips up once before letting gravity bring him back down. It punched the air out of Dean.

Some rustling followed by a loud groan drew both of their attention back to the big screen. The Cas on the screen just finished flipping Dean onto his hands and knees, thrusting into him with a steady pace. Cas moaned and started lifting his hips again.

“You know,” Cas began as he upped his pace, his thighs flexing with the effort. “I remember that.”

Dean chuckled, “I do, too. I was kinda there.”

“Did you know you have 57 freckles on you ass?” Castiel deadpanned.

Dean laughed heartily and grabbed Cas’ sides to halt him. “We were having what I consider the hottest sex we've ever had,” the screen version of Dean emphasized this with a trail of foul language, “And you were counting the freckles on my ass.”

Cas removed Dean’s hands from his sides and pinned them to the couch cushion, picking up his rhythm of riding Dean where he left off. The green-eyed man’s laughter was cut off at the movement.

“I think,” Cas murmured. “I have what you would call a freckle kink.”

“What?” Dean panted, growing aroused at just the thought.

“I think they’re sexy.”

Dean groaned at this as Cas mewled, finding the right angle to approach his riding from. He increased his pace, the sound of slapping skin from both the video and the present day filling the room. Their whimpers and pants were giving the tv couple a run for their money. Sweat rolled down Cas’ back from exertion. Dean licked a stray drop all the way up to the nape of Castiel’s neck, where he placed a chaste kiss. It made Cas shiver as forced himself as hard as he could against Dean’s dick, gyrating smoothly.

Dean slivered his hands from Cas’ grip, using them to lift his husband’s thighs off of his own. Cas lost his balance and fell back, his back against Dean’s chest and their heads side by side. Dean sat back planted both feet on the floor, the new position making it possible for him to buck up into Cas. The blue-eyed man felt like putty in Dean’s hands, laying back and doing whatever his husband wanted.

Dean brought Cas’ legs back until they were pressed to his chest, basically folding the dark-haired man in half. He didn’t really seem to mind though. He just grabbed his bobbing erection and started jerking himself in time with the thrusts his tv double was delivering to Dean.

Dean could tell his husband was getting close from the way he just let his head hang, whimpering with each thrust Dean forced into him. With the obscene noises coming from both them and the video, Dean wasn’t close behind either. He glanced over to Cas. His hooded eyes were trained on the movie; tv Dean again on his back with Cas between his legs. The Dean on the plasma screen had his head thrown back, staring directly into the lens with his mouth open in a silent scream, Castiel sucking bruises into his neck.

Dean remembered that part of the video. It was when everything suddenly hit him: he was going to marry Cas. He was going to stand at an altar, and this amazing man was going to be walking forward to marry him. He was going to have someone by his side forever. He was going to finish his work day and have someone waiting to go home with him.

He wasn’t ever going to be alone again.

He thrust into his husband harder, driven by the feeling of devotion he had, working to bring Cas to his climax. He knew what happened next on the video. He’d lived it after all.

Smiling, he turned his head towards Cas, his mouth rest against his ear. And along with the video version of himself, he murmured, “I love you, Castiel Smith.”

And like his on-screen counterpart, Cas keened, coming in thick ropes over his chest and hand. Dean bucked up in sharp juts, following Castiel over the edge moments later, the combination of the film and his husband too much for him to take.

They both laid there on the couch breathing heavily as the aftershocks of their orgasms wore off. After a few moments, Dean sat his husband’s legs back down, his softening cock slipping out of him with a wet pop. Once he was settled down in Dean’s lap and breathing normally, Castiel leaned forward and grabbed the tissue box off of the coffee table to wipe Dean and himself off before anything could drip onto the couch.

Cas hummed and turned to Dean, nuzzling into the side of his neck, “Should we get to bed, Mr Smith?”

Dean grinned and kissed his husbands forehead, “Of course, Mr. Smith.”

The dark-haired man looked up at Dean, adoration in his eyes. He smiled and murmured, “I love you, too, Dean.”

Ten minutes of lazy kissing later, they finally made their way upstairs and into their oak-framed bed. The silk sheets felt euphoric on Dean’s skin, but nothing could ever compare to the feeling of Cas crawling into bed behind him and wrapping his arm around Dean so his hand rested on his heart, pulling him close. Not the he would ever admit it publicly, but Dean loved being the little spoon.

They laid in comfortable silence, neither of them sleeping, but rather enjoying each other’s presence. Cas stroked his thumb over Dean’s chest, feeling his heart beating a steady rhythm under his hand.

Dean was the first to break the silence, musing, “I wish I could get back down to the weight I was then. I looked great on camera.”

Cas chuckled and kissed the nape of Dean’s neck. Castiel then slid his hand pinched the skin of his fussy husband’s stomach, causing the man to squirm. “You’ve gained ten pounds tops. Besides,” he rubbed his hand over Dean’s abdomen before settling back to his chest. “I still think you’re the most handsome man I’ve ever met.”

“You’ve met Brad Pitt.”

“That is true. Most handsome man I’ve ever slept with then.”

They both chuckled before falling into another lengthy silence. Again, Dean broke it by whispering, “I’m glad you said yes, Cas.”

Dean didn’t need to clarify that he was referring to the proposal. It had been on both of their minds since the film ended, and he could tell by the way Castiel tightened his hold that he understood. He exhaled and murmured, “You’ve had my yes for forever, Dean.”

And with that, they fell asleep, assured that they would be there for each tomorrow, and everyday after that.


End file.
